


Season of Giving

by akapolarbear



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, Gift Giving, M/M, look i know christmas was a month ago shut up, makoto's a good boy who's just trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akapolarbear/pseuds/akapolarbear
Summary: Makoto really likes getting presents for people. It's one of the reasons he's always found himself really enjoying the Christmas season.But...this year he thinks he's finally starting to understand why other people stress out over gifts so much.Because this year, he has a boyfriend. This year is the very first year he's ever had to go Christmas shopping for Byakuya Togami.





	Season of Giving

**Author's Note:**

> to anyone who follows me on twitter (which, if you don't, follow me on twitter @akapolarbear85 if you want! at the moment it's currently filled with a lot of danganronpa shitposting and bitching about writing, we have fun over there) you'd know that this was supposed to be finished over a week ago. oops
> 
> look, it's already late for christmas, what's another 10 days you guys had to wait, am i right? at least it's done now, enjoy

Makoto really likes getting presents for people. Something about seeing someone else so genuinely excited at being thought of after receiving a gift makes him happy in a way he can't quite describe. He also thinks he's generally pretty okay when it comes to getting gifts for people. Sure, he isn't amazing or anything, but he likes to think he understands people well enough to get them presents that they would appreciate. Whether it be for birthdays, holidays, or just because why not, he feels at the very least confident in his abilities to know what kinds of things his friends and family like. It's one of the reasons he's always found himself really enjoying the Christmas season.  
  
But...this year he thinks he's finally starting to understand why other people stress out over gifts so much. Because this year, he has a boyfriend. This year is the very first year he's ever had to go Christmas shopping for Byakuya Togami.  
  
The issue isn't that he doesn't Byakuya's interests or likes and dislikes, no. He's well aware of how Byakuya likes coffee and books and nice clothes and all that. The problem isn't that Makoto has no idea of the kind of things Byakuya might like to receive as a gift. The problem is that Byakuya is rich, and Makoto is, well...nowhere near close to as wealthy, to put it bluntly.  
  
If Makoto had a huge budget, he's sure he'd have no problems trying to find a Christmas gift for Byakuya, but the facts of the matter are that he doesn't and he has no ways of acquiring one, save maybe robbing a bank, as if he could ever pull something like that off. Instead, all he has to work with is whatever he's got in his wallet, which, at his last count, was about 25 bucks and some change, as well as the bus pass he used to get down to the mall from school. He doesn't exactly have a whole lot to work with.  
  
He checks the time on his phone and sighs. 2:23 PM. He's been here almost an hour and a half already and he's still empty-handed. On top of that, he promised Kyoko, who was nice enough to accompany him down here, that he'd meet back up with her at 3:00 in the food court. Tucking his phone back into the pocket of his hoodie, he drops into a nearby bench and buries his face in his hands. What the hell did you get a guy who could buy the entire mall with his own pocket change?  
  
 _Nothing, apparently_ , Makoto thinks bitterly as his shoulders slump.  _You get him absolutely nothing because you're his lame, poor boyfriend._  
  
Honestly, he's not even really expecting this to be an issue with Byakuya; the other boy's never been too pressed about receiving gifts from others, probably on the account that he was wealthier than the rest of the class combined and anything he wanted, he could just have ordered and delivered to him within a day. Makoto's almost positive that if he didn't produce a Christmas gift for Byakuya, his boyfriend might not even  _notice_ , let alone care. But even if Byakuya doesn't, Makoto knows that  _he_  would.  
  
Getting people Christmas gifts has been part of his personal tradition ever since he was old enough that his parents trusted him with his own money, it's one of his favorite parts of the holiday season. To some people, that might sound dumb or stupid, but it's one of the things that makes the season so fun for him. And the thought that this year, he'll fail to deliver on that front, when it comes to his  _boyfriend_  of all people, it makes him feel miserable and a little bit sick.  
  
He'd ranted about this a little to Kyoko on the bus ride down here, about how he was practically driving himself crazy trying to rack his brain for ideas, and the advice she'd offered on the subject was that wasn't the point of gifts on Christmas supposed to be not what was on the inside of the wrapping, but rather the fact that it came from the heart? And, well, yeah, he supposes that's true, but also when you open a Christmas present, you still kinda want what's on the inside of the wrapping to be something  _nice_.   
  
There are plenty of safe, "I didn't really have any ideas for a gift, sorry," options he could've gone with if he was truly strapped for ideas - flowers, gift cards, socks - but on principle, he absolutely refuses to default to those. Flowers were too generic and a little bit cheesy; plus he's never seen his and Byakuya's relationship as the kind where they give each other flowers, just the thought is kind of embarrassing. He didn't even know the first thing about what flowers were considered "romantic" anyway, except maybe...roses? That's what couples on TV always give each other, at least. A gift card was just totally pointless for the obvious reason; Byakuya was already rich, he didn't need to be gifted whatever pitiful amount Makoto could offer him. And socks were out of the question because most of the socks on sale at this time were holiday themed, and Makoto absolutely refuses to gift Byakuya Togami gaudy bright red and green socks with white trim for Christmas. Not even as a joke. Byakuya would likely murder him.  
  
He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a partially crumpled sheet of notepad paper with some ideas he'd scribbled down on it just so he wouldn't have been completely unprepared for this trip. However, after his hour and a half of wandering through the mall, all of the good ones have since been scratched out.   
  
His first ideas he'd written down had been focused on the practical aspect of things. The very first one, he'd been really proud of at the time of thinking of it: a watch. He could see Byakuya as being the type to like a nice classy watch and it could help him keep to his schedule and everything! A watch seemed like the perfect idea! But then it occurred to him that the really nice classy watches tended to cost a lot of money, which was definitely something he didn't have.   
  
His next idea was slightly less practical, but still along the same vein; maybe he could get Byakuya some kind of jewelry? He didn't seem like the type for necklaces or bracelets or anything like that, but maybe Makoto could find him a nice ring, something basic like a simple band, that might be nice. If he went simple enough, he could still probably find something nice that went for cheaper than a watch. And, well, he hadn't been entirely wrong, the simple rings  _were_  cheaper than a watch, but still not quite in his price range. Though, trying to stay optimistic, he reasoned with himself that maybe it wouldn't be best if he got Byakuya a ring anyway; it might look like he was trying to propose and that'd be weird since they weren't even out of high school yet. Marriage was a concept that could wait far, far into the future, neither one of them needed to be thinking about that yet.  
  
Next on the list were two ideas he'd coupled together due to their similarity: clothes, or maybe a tie? He didn't even to go to a shop before scratching that one off, he didn't know Byakuya's exact sizes for clothing and...a tie? Really? Was he really that strapped for ideas that he thought a  _tie_  was a good idea? Ties were what you got for your dad when you had no other options, not your boyfriend.  
  
The next item on the list, Makoto didn't even finish writing before crossing it off. He had for the shortest of moments considered adding "coffee" to the list, but he knew very well that Byakuya has an exact brand he takes in the mornings and Makoto didn't have to look it up to know it isn't in his budget.  
  
After that, he'd written down, "books??" which was honestly a sign of how much he was straining himself for ideas, given how generic it was. Books? What kind of books? Sure, Makoto is aware of the types of books Byakuya likes - he'll read most things mentally engaging enough to hold his attention - but he doesn't know which books Byakuya hasn't already read or doesn't already own.  
  
Makoto heaves another sigh for what's probably the hundredth time today as he shoves the scrap of paper back into his coat pocket, crumpling it even more in the process. He switches it for his phone, just to check the time again. 2:31. Great. He had less than a half hour to find a suitable present for Byakuya and he'd already expended literally every other idea he had. At this rate, he was never gonna find anything to give Byakuya. He doesn't just wanna give up completely, but he really isn't sure what else he can do at this point.  
  
He glances up from boring holes in the floor tiles with his miserable stare and just happens to notice the store right across the way, a toy shop. Despite how awful he feels at that moment, he can't help but smile a little wistfully at the sight of kids tugging their parents by the sleeve and pointing excitedly at the displays in the shop window. That used to be him and Komaru every year at Christmas time. The memory's actually just enough to brighten his day a little bit and his mind wanders away from the stress of trying to find a gift for his boyfriend and back to when he was an excitable little kid who had trouble getting to sleep on Christmas Eve.  
  
The nostalgia calls out to him, easing him out of his misery, and part of him feels compelled to walk over. Sure, he's running low on time before he had to meet back up with Kyoko and he's still empty-handed despite the reason he came down to the mall in the first place, but it couldn't hurt, right? All he wants is a few minutes to indulge in old happy childhood memories, just until he stops feeling so awful. It's almost Christmas, after all; this is no time to be moping and getting down on himself. Plus, he figures that maybe, if given some time to calm himself down and stop getting so stressed out, maybe that'll be enough to kickstart his brain into coming up with a fresh new idea for what to get Byakuya.   
  
Maybe a trip down memory lane is really all he needs to make the best out of this shopping trip yet.  
  
That optimistic train of thought is all it takes to pull him up from the bench and get him moving again.  _It'll only be a few minutes_ , Makoto tells himself. _Just a few minutes couldn't possibly hurt._  
  
He probably looks a little out of place entering the store alone without a little sibling or kid in tow, or at least, he kinda hopes he does. He knows he's still pretty young looking and not all that tall, but he's not looking to be mistaken for a ten-year-old. The last thing he wants is for a clerk to come over and ask him if he's lost and needs help finding his parents. Maybe if he just looks like he knows what he's doing, he'll be fine.  
  
The store itself smells kind of like candy, which already starts bringing back a fresh wave of memories, of how whenever their parents took them out shopping, he and Komaru would always beg for just one candy bar before they had to leave. They usually didn't get it - no candy before dinnertime, their mom always told them - but sometimes if they got lucky, their parents would buckle, so long as they promised to share it, which usually wasn't much of an issue.  
  
Though Makoto's not looking to do much in terms of browsing, he does at least wanna take a look around, and one thing that catches almost immediately his eye is a display up near the front for trading cards. He hasn't done so in years, but it reminds him of back when he was in elementary school and used to collect Pokemon cards. In fact, he's pretty sure if he went back home, he could still find the shoebox filled with them stashed in the back of his closet somewhere. For just a moment, he wonders why he ever stopped collecting in the first place and considers restarting, but he doesn't recognize any of the new expansions and it kind of makes him feel old thinking about it. Besides, he didn't come here to be looking to buy himself trading cards, as tempting as the thought might be.  
  
Pulling himself away from the temptation of  _just one booster pack_ , he heads deeper into the store before what little money he already has becomes even less. However, he isn't entirely paying attention to what he's doing and accidentally happens to bump into a shelf in the process, one of the plush toys that had been sitting on it tumbling to the floor after he'd brushed it with his elbow. Makoto's courteous enough to not leave messes for the staff to clean up for him and drops to his knees to place it back where it belongs, but then stops as soon as it's in his hands and he's able to get a good look at it.  
  
The bear's only about a foot tall when sitting upright, maybe even a little less, and Makoto's first thought as he holds it in his hands is that it's  _really_  soft. The cotton it's stuffed with must be really high quality - or at least he assumes it is, despite knowing next to nothing about plush materials - judging by how light and soft to squeeze the bear is. On top of that, its fine golden-brown fur is really pleasant to the touch; it's definitely the kind of plush toy that as a kid, he'd grab on to and then not want to let go of because it was so soft.   
  
But the softness and quality of the plush bear isn't the main thing to grab his attention like this. No, what really strikes him about the stuffed animal is its cute little white collar shirt underneath a black buttoned-up blazer, with a little black tie to match. It's even got a nice little pocket square sewn into its fake breast pocket; very business formal in a cute "I'm a teddy bear" sort of way. And maybe Makoto's just being a little bit sappy, but...  
  
The bear kind of reminds him a lot of Byakuya.  
  
There are definite differences, sure, like the wide smile stitched onto the bear's muzzle that's a bit too cheerful for Byakuya's standards and the fact that Byakuya's never been teddy bear soft, especially not  _this_  teddy bear soft, but the similarities are striking enough. It's those same similarities that have him hesitating to put the bear back.  
  
As far as he knows, Byakuya has never had an interested in stuffed animals. In fact, he's probably the type of person to think they're "childish". But at the same time, something this perfect just seems too good to pass up. Makoto's never been one to believe in destiny or fate of any of the stuff Hiro's always going on about, but out of all the bears on the shelf he could've knocked down, it just happens to be this one? Just putting it back and walking away seems wrong.  
  
Kyoko  _had_  told him that the most important part of a Christmas gift was just that it came from the heart, that it showed you were thinking of someone during the holiday season, and he can't deny that the bear had certainly made him think of Byakuya. Makoto can't help but start gnawing on the inside of his lip as he considers it.  
  
It's not like he has any other ideas left.  
  
In a worst case scenario, he can just keep it for himself if Byakuya doesn't want it.  
  
...It  _is_  a really cute bear.

 

* * *

  
Makoto was honestly expecting a bit more questioning from Kyoko when they met back up at the food court, but all she did was raise an eyebrow at him - probably after noticing the name of the store on the bag he was carrying and realizing that it was the name of a toy shop - and ask if he'd gotten his dilemma sorted out. He tried not to look too sheepish when he told her yeah, he'd finally settled on a gift for Byakuya and he was ready to head back to school whenever she was. Not once on the bus ride back did she ask what the gift was, which honestly, he'd been pretty thankful for. Not that he took Kyoko for the type, but Makoto didn't need her bringing back up any of the doubts he'd had when buying the bear himself.  
  
Once he gets back to his dorm, he takes the bear out of the bag and sets it on his bed. It slouches forward a bit but still manages to sit upright unsupported, and in this new light, Makoto notices the bear's eyes are faintly a deep chocolate brown. Despite the slight twinge of nervousness he feels in his stomach, a smile spreads across his face because, okay, yeah, it's a very cute bear, the kind of teddy he'd love to have when he was a little kid.  
  
He doesn't have anything in terms of boxes or wrapping paper on hand which is probably a good thing, really - he'd always been kind of sloppy when it came to wrapping gifts and if it turned out that Byakuya didn't like the bear, he didn't want his boyfriend to think he had half-assed the entire gifting process. Makoto does, however, have some gift bags and ribbons he'd stocked up on before the holiday season had started getting hectic, in preparation for his Christmas shopping. He eventually settles on a bright red ribbon to tie in a simple bow around the bear's neck, liking the way the color complements the golden brown fur, and a basic white gift bag with silver snowflake accents to place the bear in.  
  
Makoto's not going to be around on Christmas since he'll be going home over the break to spend the holiday with his family, so from the very beginning, he'd been planning to give whatever gift he got to Byakuya early anyway. Originally, he was going to wait at least a little bit longer before handing the present over, probably a few days before he left to go home, but now he's so antsy about whether or not Byakuya will even like the gift that he's tempted to just get it over with now. Three weeks before Christmas isn't... _that_  early, right?  
  
Before he can psyche himself out and change his mind on this whole thing, he takes his phone out of his pocket and pulls up his contacts, the very topmost one being Byakuya's. Taking a deep breath, he bites the bullet and hastily types out a text.  _hey r u in ur room?_  
  
Maybe Byakuya's not in his room. Maybe he's busy right now. It's not "putting it off" if Makoto really shouldn't be bothering Byakuya right now in the first place. It's just waiting for a better time to do it, and if during that waiting time he happens to come up with a better gift alternative, well, then, there's no problem with that.   
  
When he doesn't get an answer right away, Makoto feels a small rush of relief - maybe Byakuya really  _is_  busy right now - which is then promptly interrupted by his phone vibrating in his hand. The message on screen is short, simple, and to the point:  _yes, why?_  
  
That...still didn't necessarily mean Byakuya wasn't busy, so Makoto figures he should probably double check, just to be sure.  _can_ _i_ _come over?_  
  
Byakuya's next reply comes quicker this time, but it's not really what Makoto would call helpful. _i hardly think that's a question that needs to be asked._  
  
 _is that a yes??_  
  
 _my door is unlocked, makoto._  
  
That probably was a yes, then. Which meant that Makoto was committed now, no turning back; he couldn't just pull an "actually, never mind" without Byakuya getting suspicious, and he didn't really think something as small as a teddy bear was something worth getting Byakuya suspicious over. Picking up the gift bag with the bear inside, he tries to stay positive. Maybe Kyoko's right and he's just been overthinking this whole thing. Maybe Byakuya will actually love the bear!  
  
Or...maybe he'll hate it and give it back, but, hey, in that case, Makoto gets to keep the cute bear for himself! It's not much of a silver lining, but at this point, he needs to take whatever positives he can get.  
  
When Makoto closes the door to Byakuya's room behind him with a silent click, Byakuya doesn't even glance up from his book while lounging comfortably on his bed. Even still, Makoto finds himself subconsciously tucking the bag behind his back like it's meant to be some kind of surprise. He doesn't say anything and just sort of hangs out awkwardly by the doorway, which probably prompts Byakuya into saying, "I'm assuming you needed something and didn't just come over to stand around and say nothing."  
  
That's enough to kickstart Makoto into speaking, though he's not really sure what exactly he's trying to say, so instead, he starts stumbling over words. "Oh, y-yeah, no, I just - I mean, I did need something, or, well - no, I..." He's painfully aware of just how dumb he probably sounds, so in an effort to save himself  _some_  embarrassment, he then ends up blurting out, "I got you something!"  
  
It seems that's enough to grab Byakuya's attention, judging by the way his eyes suddenly glance up from the page he was on. "Oh?"  
  
He doesn't wanna make Byakuya actually get up when he's probably comfortable and settled in, so Makoto walks over to Byakuya's bedside, trying to think of something to say in the few seconds it takes to get there, only for his brain to fail him. The only words he's come up with by the time he produces the gift bag from behind him are an awkward, sheepish, "Um, Merry Christmas."  
  
Byakuya's expression is almost unreadable as he stares at the bag presented to him. The only hint of emotion on his face is the way his eyebrows quirk slightly, but Makoto can't really tell if that's a good sign or not. Slowly, he marks the page in his book before setting it down next to him on the bed and making direct eye contact. Then, very carefully, almost like he's concerned he'll upset Makoto, he says, "...It's December 3rd."  
  
Makoto can already feel his face starting to heat up. Okay, so maybe three weeks before Christmas  _is_ a little too early. But it's not like he can take this back now, so he might as well go all the way with it. "Yeah, no, I know that! It's just, y'know, we won't see each other for Christmas since I'm going home for the holidays, so I figured I'd just...get this out of the way now." As soon as he says that, he mentally flinches at his own choice of words; making the gift giving sound like a chore probably wasn't the smartest way to phrase it. In an attempt to save face, he pushes the bag forward a little and tacks on with a smile he hopes doesn't look forced, "C'mon, just take it."  
  
Though he seems a little unconvinced of Makoto's explanation, Byakuya takes the bag presented to him, but not without a hint of suspicion. "Alright, if you insist..." As soon as the bag is out of his hands, Makoto immediately tucks them behind his back, somewhat out of courtesy, but mostly to hide the fact that he's fidgeting. He knows he shouldn't be this nervous - what's the worst Byakuya will say, really? - but no matter how many times he tells himself that, the butterflies won't go away.   
  
He's not entirely sure what he expected Byakuya's immediate response to be as soon as he saw what the gift actually was, but Makoto does know he wasn't anticipating a statement of the obvious, which is exactly what he gets. "A...teddy bear."  
  
"If you don't like it, that's fine!" Makoto doesn't even get the chance to think about stopping himself before the words have been said and are now out in the open. He swears mentally at the fact he couldn't even restrainhimself just a little from immediately voicing his doubts and tries to downplay his insecurities by continuing on, "I mean, I just saw it in the store and it kinda reminded me of you, b-but if you're not really a stuffed animal person, that's totally fine, I can take it back."  
  
When Byakuya hesitates to respond, Makoto assumes it's because he's thinking of the kindest way to phrase,  _You're right, I hate it_. As he braces himself for whatever rejection that Byakuya's about to offer and the pain of disappointment that'll inevitably come with it, he almost gets so caught up in his own head that he nearly misses Byakuya's gentle, "No, it's...cute."  
  
"Wait, really?" Makoto doesn't even bother trying not to sound incredulous when he asks that, but as he does, he then takes note of the way one of Byakuya's thumbs rhythmically strokes at the fur of one of the bear's paws.   
  
He's  _petting_  it. That...has to be a good sign, right?  
  
Byakuya's brow furrows when he finally looks up from the bear to meet Makoto's gaze once again. "What, do you not think so?"  
  
"N-no, no, that's not it at all!" A hint of nervous and maybe a little bit relieved laughter sneaks its way into Makoto's voice when he hastily replies, hands instinctively going up to defend. "I...I just, I dunno, never really took you as the kind of person who would like cute stuff, I guess."  
  
Apparently, Byakuya finds that notion hilarious, considering the dry chuckle that then comes from his mouth with a wry smile. "I'm dating you, aren't I?"  
  
Just like that, almost immediately, Makoto feels his face light on fire. While his brain starts running on overdrive to come up with some kind of semi-intelligent reply, his mouth starts sputtering before he has anything cued up to say and he ends up answering with, "Hey, I - that - n-no, that's not - c'mon, that's not fair!"  
  
"Complimenting you isn't fair?" The teasing in Byakuya's tone is laid on thick with that stupid smirk never once leaving his face as he replies, "Very well, noted; I'll never compliment you again, then." He then even throws in a casual, faux-disappointed shrug afterward as if to say,  _Ah, well, what a shame.  
_  
"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Makoto shoots back and despite the fact that he's positive his face is still a bright shade of crimson, he can't help but smile a little too. Byakuya responds in kind with another soft laugh, a bit less teasing this time, and the sound of it calms Makoto while simultaneously making his heart flutter. Now that his nerves are at ease, he feels brave enough to ask directly, "So...does this mean you like it?"  
  
Byakuya hums positively in response, his thumb still tracing the same repetitive pattern across the bear's paw. "Very much."  
  
He's always gotten that sense of content satisfaction when learning that his gifts are well-received and he's made someone happy, but something about hearing it come from Byakuya this time makes Makoto's heart soar and swell with pride all at once. "That - that's great! I'm really glad to hear that!" His hands start fidgeting again, but at least time, it's not from any source of anxiety, and he grins widely when he adds, "Merry Christmas, Byakuya."  
  
"It's still only December 3rd, but I suppose I can let that slide," Byakuya answers, before sidling over just a touch on his bed. "Since you're here, would you like to join me?"  
  
Makoto doesn't even answer directly and instead just takes the space offered to him, nestling himself comfortably into the crook of Byakuya's arm, who responds by offering a gentle squeeze of Makoto's shoulder. The bear is given a space that fits it snugly between the two of them, and at some point, Makoto's hand finds its way to the top of the bear's head. "Y'know," Makoto mumbles offhandedly as he starts petting its golden fur, "it  _is_  really cute and soft."  
  
Byakuya places a gentle kiss to the top of Makoto's head before answering, "Just like you."

**Author's Note:**

> there's actually a really subtle reference to the ADHD Byakuya headcanon i unintentionally mixed into this and if anyone can find it, i'll be really impressed


End file.
